This application is intended to provide training in statistical genetics, and the development of methods for genetic linkage and association analysis of multi4ocus (complex) traits. The applicant, Dr. Derek Gordon, has chosen Dr. Jurg Ott, a well-known and highly distinguished statistical geneticist, to act as mentor. The choice of Dr. Ott will help assure that Dr. Gordon is trained in the most current and vital topics related to statistical genetics today. Some of those topics, listed as specific aims in the Research Plan, are (I) the effects of errors in genetic data analysis, (2) adequacy of 24ocus analysis models for multi-locus traits (assuming errorless data), and (3) 2- locus analysis with errors. Such topics are of considerable importance to the medical community for the foreseeable future, since one of the main goals of the Human Genome Project is the mapping of genes for multi- locus traits and diseases. Dr. Gordon's career objectives are to become a scholar in biomedical research and to become a leading member of multi-disciplinary research teams that map genes for multi-locus diseases. To achieve these objectives, Dr. Gordon will work through a career development plan that focuses on coursework, laboratory work, data analyses, presentations of research at meetings, and education in responsible conduct of research.